


Blizzard

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Sometimes, Han hates to be right.





	Blizzard

There were times when Han was content when he had predicted something which turned out to be. Smug even.  And then there were times when he took no pleasure in being right. Like when he had told Luke that taking up martial arts with a bad ankle wasn’t probably the smartest idea. Or when he had advised Chewie against going to the pet store and then he ended up with like a twenty parrots. Or when he had warned Leia not to drive because of the heavy snow.

Yet here they were, in the middle of nowhere, trapped in snow and waiting for help, which probably wouldn’t come very soon, since, you know, there was a blizzard.

“I told ya this would happen!”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Like a hundred times already.”

“You never fuckin’ listen,” said Han.

“It’s not really a surprise.” Leia grinned. “Anyway, it’s not that bad. We have blankets and hot tea and the car is big and help is on the way.”

“We could’ve waited in the warm house, comfortably, and make this trip tomorrow, but you just have to be so damn stubborn.”

“You wanted to see Luke, too.” Leia pointed out.

Han groaned. “Yeah, but not in a goddamn snowstorm.”

“Why are you so grumpy? It’s an adventure.”

Han crossed his arms over his chest, grimacing. “You and I have a very different opinion about adventure.”

“Or you’re just getting old,” teased Leia.

“Excuse me!”

She chuckled. “Maz was right, you _are_ dramatic.”

“I am not.”

Leia raised her eyebrows. Han held her gaze, not planning to give Leia the satisfaction of being right. She leant forward and gave him a soft kiss.

“I’m still angry.” said Han, though his mouth curled into a pleased grin.

“I know.” Leia smiled. “And I still love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
